Save me from the Dark
by Emma.Reads
Summary: Bella está rota, lastimada, vacía. Y solo él puede salvarla. Aquel que fue declarado como su enemigo desde hace tanto tiempo, aquel que puede protegerla de la oscuridad que acecha sus sueños. Aquel que la ama más que nada en este mundo.
1. Cry

Bella se secó la lágrima que corría por su mejilla, y se volvió a acurrucar contra la esquina.

Los recuerdos invadían su mente, como balas, llenando su cabeza con aquellos asquerosos recuerdos, sentía sus manos por todo su cuerpo, sus inmundas risas, sus golpes…

-hey, tranquila, bebé, estoy aquí.- Un brazo rodeo sus piernas, y la sentó en su falda- shh, todo está bien, nada te volverá a ocurrir, lo prometo.

Bella se aferro al musculoso pecho que le ofrecía consuelo, y recordó cual había sido el principio de todo…

**Flashback:**

_Bella soltó una carcajada, mientras se bajaba tambaleándose del taxi._

_Se giró al notar que su amiga no bajaba, y la miró intrigada._

_-¿Piensas bajar?- le pregunto con una ceja alzada a Alice, su amiga que con solo 18 años recién cumplidos, ya había abandonado su ciudad natal, para venir a la gran ciudad._

_-oh, Bells, no te lo dije, yo me iré con John a su casa- indico, señalando al guapo muchacho rubio, que le depositaba besos en el cuello.- pero tu quédate en el apartamento si quieres, yo volveré, creo que mañana-y acelerando, el taxi dejo a Bella frente al edificio de Alice, su mejor amiga, quien repentinamente había cambiado de planes._

_Con un encogimiento de hombros, camino, algo ebria, hasta la puerta del edificio, y con una sonrisa, saludo a Philip, el portero del edificio, que ya la conocía bastante bien._

_Se subió en el ascensor, sin reparar en el hombre que entró un segundo después de ella._

_Al girarse lo reconoció y, ebria como estaba, le sonrió._

_-hola, Edward- le dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

_-¿estás ebria, verdad?- le pregunto el chico, de unos 23 años, cabello cobrizo, y ojos del color de las esmeraldas._

_-¿Cómo lo sabes?- le pregunto ella sin borrar su sonrisa._

_-porque solo estando ebria me hablas tan amistosamente- le respondió él, con una sonrisa sin humor, y ella hizo un puchero._

_Edward Cullen era el sueño de cualquier mujer._

_Y era su "peor enemigo"._

_Era el hermano mayor de Rosalie, otra de sus amigas, y, casualmente, vivía en el mismo edificio en el que Alice se había instalado al venir desde Minnesota a rendir su último año de escuela aquí, en Chicago. Hace dos meses había comenzado el año escolar, y Bella no aguantaba para que llegara a su fin, y poder ser libre de una vez. _

_La primera vez que lo conoció, había caído rendida a sus pies, como cualquier mujer normal, pero luego de conocerlo, se dio cuenta de que era solo otro estúpido más, otro estúpido que amaba jugar con los corazones de las chicas._

_Sin más comentarios, el ascensor subió hasta el último piso, y Edward, como todo caballero que era, dejó salir primero a la chica, que le sonrió sin humor._

_El departamento de Edward se encontraba justo frente al ascensor, y Bella debía recorrer todo un pasillo en forma de L antes de llegar al departamento de Alice._

_Edward se paró en su puerta, mirando a la tambaleante chica caminar por el pasillo, y esta, antes de girar en la esquina, enganchó su taco en la alfombra, y cayó de bruces contra el suelo._

_Edward corrió a socorrerla, y la levanto, sin mucho esfuerzo._

_Ella le sonrió, mientras él abría la puerta del departamento con la llave que la chica traía en la mano._

_-Supongo que aquí debo dejarte- le dijo con una sonrisa, y ella se paro frente a él, ya dentro del departamento de Alice._

_Lo miró a los ojos durante unos instantes, y se acercó peligrosamente a él._

_Edward recorrió con la mirada a la muchacha que se encontraba frente a él._

_Su largo cabello castaño enmarcaba una carita de ángel, llena de pequeñas pecas. Su nariz era respingada, y sus ojos…Dios, esos ojos, que lo miraban con la inocencia estampada en ellos, y por último, estaban esos labios, esos labios que ella odiaba, y que a él le parecían condenadamente hermosos, con el labio superior una pulgada mayor que el inferior, perfectamente rellenos. Esa hermosa mujer, esa hermosa niña, era su diablo personal._

_La odiaba por su actitud fría cuando se encontraba cerca de él, por criticarlo por absolutamente todo lo que hacía…pero de noche, madre Santa, de noche él no podía dejar de soñar con su pequeño y perfecto cuerpo, con esos labios, y esos ojos que lo seguían a todos lados._

"_Contrólate, imbécil" se dijo a sí mismo, es solo una niña, solo tiene 17 años._

_La muchacha dio un paso adelante, y Edward, antes de ceder a sus impulsos, la tomó por los hombros y no la dejó avanzar más._

_Pero ya se encontraban a solo 10 centímetros de esos labios, a solo 10 cm. De su perdición._

_Haciendo acopio de todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, soltó a Bella, y dio un paso atrás._

_-Buenas noches- su voz salió ronca, y sin más, cerró la puerta del departamento, quedando en el pasillo, solo._

_Bella, dentro del departamento, miraba fijamente la puerta, como si eso hiciera que Edward fuera a volver por alguna maravillosa fuerza magnética de sus ojos._

_Pero no lo logró, por lo que se giró, con un puchero, y se quedó dormida en el sofá._

…_._

_Bella acomodó su bolso en su hombro, y caminó con paso firme fuera del departamento._

_Su cabeza parecía explotar por la resaca, y ella no podía caminar ni dos pasos sin rezongar del dolor._

_Pero lo hizo, caminó hasta el elevador, y allí se apoyo contra la pared_

_Eran las 7 de la tarde, y Bella acababa de tomar las fuerzas suficientes para poder salir del departamento sin tropezar._

_Alice no había vuelto a casa, y Bella había dormido hasta las 4 de la tarde._

_Cuando llego a la planta baja, Edward se encontraba firmando unos papeles en el escritorio de la recepcionista, y aprovechando que estaba de espaldas, Bella caminó lo más rápido que pudo hasta la puerta del edificio._

_No quería ni ver a Edward después de lo sucedido la otra noche._

_-¡Bella!- Su voz llamándola la desesperó, y solo pudo caminar más rápido hacia la salida. "Dios porqué la puerta está tan lejos" pensó- ¡Isabella, te estoy hablando!- se escuchó su autoritaria voz por todo el vestíbulo, y todo el mundo quedó en silencio._

_Bella se giró lentamente, y lo miró, lanzando llamas por los ojos._

_Edwards estaba vestido con una camisa blanca, arremangada hasta los codos, y con los tres primeros botones abiertos, unos jeans azules, y sus cabellos todos revueltos._

_-¿Qué quieres?- le pregunto, mirándolo desafiante._

_Edward la miró-¿Vas a salir a la calle vestida así?- le preguntó con una ceja alzada._

_Sin comprender, Bella bajó su vista hacia su vestimenta._

_Llevaba puesto el mismo mini-vestido que traía ayer, y los mismos tacones. Ciertamente, no era la ropa apropiada para salir a caminar por Chicago._

_-No tengo otra cosa- le respondió cortante._

_-Bien, yo te llevo- dijo Edward comenzando a caminar hacia ella._

_-¿Qué? ¡No! Puedo ir yo solita- le respondió con una sonrisa sin humor, y girándose nuevamente hacia la salida._

_-¡Bella, por Dios! No seas tan cabeza dura, no puedes ir a tu casa caminando a esta hora, está oscureciendo. Podría sucederte algo._

_Se giró, mirándolo como si quisiera matarlo por toda la escenita que estaba montando._

_-Edward, por si no lo sabías, tengo 17 años- le aclaró._

_-¡Oh, sí! Eres toda una mujer- murmuro con ironía y Bella ya estaba roja de la rabia_

_-¡Piensa lo que quieras, Cullen!-Le gritó, ya fuera de sí- Pero que te quede claro una cosa: tú no eres nada para mí-le dijo resaltando el "nada"-absolutamente nada, ¿comprendes? No tienes derecho de decirme lo que debo hacer, ni cómo debo hacerlo. Adiós Edward-Y con esta última palabra, se giró sobre sus talones y salió caminando del lugar con toda la dignidad que le quedaba, luego de que Edward la regañara como a una niña._

…

_Caminaba por las atestadas calles de Chicago, mientras las luces comenzaban a iluminar el crepúsculo, y la ciudad se preparaba para su vida nocturna._

_La gente la miraba extrañada, ante su vestimenta reveladora y no adecuada para ser las 7.30 de la tarde._

_Pero ella seguía caminando, ansiando llegar a casa._

_Los pies le protestaban dentro de sus tacos aguja, y comenzaba a picarle el frío._

_Pero siguió caminando, sabiendo que todavía quedaban unas 15 cuadras para llegar al barrio residencial en el que vivía con su padre._

_Bueno, en el que vivía ella, ya que su padre prefería pasarse los días en su oficina, y las noches en la cama de sus múltiples amantes._

_Gracias a Dios que su madre ya no vivía para ver en lo que se había convertido su esposo. Ese hombre tan tierno y fiel que ella había conocido, se había convertido en una simple sombra de lo que solía ser. _

_Ahora era un hombre frío, calculador, y se encontraba bastante lejos de ser un padre cariñoso y comprensivo._

_Bella diría que es un milagro que él se acordara de que tenía una hija._

_Muchos la juzgaban de niñita caprichosa, al ver cómo salía al centro comercial una vez a la semana, y malgastaba el abundante dinero de su padre en ropa que ni siquiera le gustaba._

_Lo que no comprendían era que esa, era la única forma en la que ella lograba que ese hombre poderoso, rico y de corazón de piedra, se fijara en ella. Aunque sea para regañarla, eso no le importaba. Lo único que le importaba era que, así sea por solo unos minutos, ella se imaginaba que tenía un padre de verdad, al que le interesaba su bien estar, cuando lo único que realmente le interesaba era cuidar del dinero que ella desperdigaba por ahí._

_Bella se secó una solitaria lágrima que corría por su mejilla._

_Mierda. Había jurado no volver a llorar por eso. _

_Había jurado que no volvería a derramar ninguna otra mísera lágrima en un caso perdido._

_Y allí estaba, recordando esos hermosos días en los que eran ellos tres contra el mundo, una familia perfecta, feliz. Su madre, su padre, ella._

"_Pero eso ya no existe, asique deja de ser una maldita llorica" Se regañó a sí misma y siguió caminando._

_Se giró a la derecha, para caminar por una de las calles secundarias de la ciudad. Ahora solo quedaban 10 cuadras para llegar a casa._

_Cruzó en verde al ver que la calle se encontraba desierta, pero se paralizó en su lugar al ver a una pandilla de vagos caminar hacia ella._

_Estaban claramente borrachos, y caminaban tambaleándose._

_La señalaban y reían como idiotas._

_Bella dio un paso atrás, y se giró para echar a correr, cuando sintió una mano huesuda que la sujetaba por el codo._

_Chilló._

_Pero nadie la escucho._

_Entre los 5 hombres se reían de ella, la humillaban, le pegaban, y finalmente la tiraron al suelo de un callejón, y comenzaron a quitarle el vestido._

_Bella chilló._

_Chilló hasta que su garganta no puso más, pero nadie vino a ayudarla._

_Y un último grito de ayuda quedó flotando en el aire sin respuesta:_

"_¡Edward!"._

…**..**

**Hey!**

**Perdón por las demoras en publicar los próximos capítulos de mis otras dos historias, el problema es que esta loca idea me ataco hace unos cuantos días, y ya saben cómo es la inspiración: "O la aprovechas ahora, o te jodes por imbécil" Así de simple, muchachas, me he pasado los últimos días dándole los toques finales a esta historia que, a mi juico, me está quedando bastante bien. Pero ya saben, no soy justamente YO la que debe evaluarla, sino ustedes, por eso les pido que me dejen una opinión con un review, saben que me ayudan muchísimo ;)**

**Besotes Emma **


	2. Me&You

Bella despertó en el hospital con una costilla rota, y 18 hematomas repartidos por su cuerpo.

Los cinco hijos de puta que la ultrajaron huyeron, dejándola casi al borde de la muerte tirada en ese callejón.

El muchacho que la encontró se llamaba Alexander, tenía 20 años y estaba volviendo de una fiesta de la universidad, cuando oyó los quejidos de Bella.

La llevó al hospital más cercano, y allí se encargaron a encontrar a los familiares.

Lamentablemente, se encontraron con que los únicos que se presentaron, muertos de preocupación por la muchacha, fueron 5 personas. Una rubia, un gigante, una morocha enanita, un rubio y un escultural chico de cabellos dorados.

Ninguno de ellos familiar de la castaña.

La niña solo contaba con un padre, que se encargo de pagar los gastos del hospital, y llamar una vez al día para preguntar si ya se había despertado.

Cuando la muchacha despertó, las enfermeras se encargaron de llamar a un psicólogo para que verifique si la niña sufría de algún trauma. Pero este como receto los típicos temores posteriores a este tipo de caso.

No dejaba que ningún hombre la tocase, no hablaba sobre lo sucedido, y cuando alguien se le acercaba, rodeaba sus piernas con los brazos, como si la fueran a dañar.

Cuando llegó el momento de darle el alta, el psicólogo buscó a algún familiar cercano que se pudiera encargar de la niña de la forma correcta. Cuidando de ella, dedicándole todo su tiempo, y protegiéndola más que a nada en la vida.

Pero esa persona no existía, o al menos eso pensaron cuando descubrieron que el padre de la niña no tenía ni la más mínima intención de ocuparse de ella como esta lo requería, y que ella no contaba con ningún otro familiar.

Pero una luz invadió la oscuridad repentinamente.

El único mayor capacitado para realizar el trabajo.

Un muchacho de cabellos dorados, y unos hermosos ojos esmeraldas.

Edward Cullen se ofreció a cuidar de Bella Swan.

…..

Convencer al padre de Isabella de que eso sería la mejor fue fácil.

El hombre haría cualquier cosa por librarse de la niñita malcriada que tenia por hija.

Lo difícil fue convencer a Bella de que esto sería lo mejor.

La muchacha se rehusó tozudamente a que Edward Cullen fuera su tutor por seis meses.

No quería hablar con nadie que no fueran sus dos mejores amigas, y no aceptaba el contacto ni siquiera de ella.

Ni siquiera había llorado por lo sucedido.

El psicólogo alegó que todavía estaba en estado de shock, y no aceptaba los hechos.

Finalmente Edward decidió que llevaría a Bella a su hogar, a esta le gustara o no.

Era lo mejor para ella, todos lo sabían.

Y aunque ella alegaba que Alice ya había cumplido los 18, todos concordaron en que Edward era el único capaz de cuidar correctamente de ella.

En realidad, solo estaría a unos cuantos metros de Alice, a dos pisos de Rose, y a dos cuadras de Jazz y Emment, que convivían en un tiempo compartido mientras cursaban su primer año de universidad.

Cuando Bella llegó al departamento de Edward, no quitó su expresión de desconfianza durante dos semanas seguidas, en las que no habló, ni lloró, y solo comía lo necesario para sobrevivir.

Ni siquiera les dirigió la palabra a Alice o Rose, pues consideraba que la habían traicionado permitiendo que Edward la llevará a vivir a su hogar.

Todas las noches tenia pesadillas, gritaba y se retorcía en la cama del cuarto de invitados del cobrizo, y cuando este acudía en su ayuda, ella lo echaba, cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

El precioso muchacho estaba a punto de darse por vencido.

¿Cómo haría para ayudarla a seguir adelante si ella no se lo permitía? ¿Sí no le hablaba, ni le permitía tocarla?

Pero eso cambió el decimo quinto día de la estadía de Bella en el departamento de Edward.

_Flashback:_

_Edward caminó hacia su habitación, masajeándose la nuca con la mano derecha._

_Estaba cansado de tener que lidiar con lo reacia que Bella se ponía cuando él intentaba entablar conversación con ella._

_Estaba a punto de ingresar en su habitación cuando un pequeño sollozo llamó su atención._

_Caminó sorprendido hacia la habitación de Bella, y al entrar, ella no estaba allí._

_Frunció el ceño, confundido, y luego su atención se poso en la puerta del baño de la habitación de invitados, que se encontraba entreabierta._

_La abrió de golpe, y la imagen le partió el corazón._

_La pequeña muchacha castaña, se encontraba echa un minúsculo ovillo debajo del chorro de agua de la ducha._

_Bella lloraba desconsoladamente, mientras su garganta emitía desgarradores sollozos de dolor._

_Estaba completamente destrozada, lo comprendió._

_Se acercó a ella lentamente, y estirando su brazo sobre ella, cerró la canilla de agua._

_Se sentó junto a la castaña empapada, y la rodeo con un brazo, acercándola a él._

_La muchacha tembló de miedo, pero cuando notó que el joven solo la sujetaba para consolarla, se aferró a él como si la vida se le fuera en ello._

_Y lloró._

_Durante horas, que parecieron minutos._

_Pero cuando Edward notó que la joven comenzaba a temblar de frío, la levantó lentamente, sin soltarla, y la llevó en brazos hasta la habitación._

_La niña se sentó obedientemente en el sillón, mientras el cobrizo rebuscaba una toalla en el armario._

_La levantó sin mediar palabras, y secó su larga cabellera con delicadeza._

_-Debes cambiarte, princesa-susurró mientras la miraba a los ojos._

_La muchacha asintió, y camino pesadamente hacia el baño nuevamente, arrastrando consigo el pijama que Edward le había tendido._

_El cobrizo la esperó sentado en el borde de la cama, y cuando ella salió del sanitario, lo miró directamente a los ojos._

_Se acercó con paso lento, y se sentó a su lado._

_El joven se asombró, estas últimas dos semanas ella había evitado todo tipo de contacto físico con ella._

_La niña apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Edward, y este le rodeo el hombro con un brazo._

_-Gracias-susurró- no eres como yo te imaginaba- Le dijo humildemente, poniéndose colorada._

_-No es nada.-murmuró él en respuesta, depositando un leve beso en su frente._

_Luego de acomodarla en su cama, arroparla, y cantarle para que se duerma, Edward dejó a la joven en la cama, y camino lentamente hacia su habitación, agradeciendo el que Bella tomara algo de confianza con él._

…

_Luego de tres semanas desde el episodio de la bañera, las cosas marchaban mucho mejor._

_Bella volvió a hablarles a sus mejores amigos, pero solo permitía que un hombre la tocara._

_Y ese era Edward._

_Emment y Jasper comprendían a Bella, y esperarían el tiempo que tuvieran que esperar para que ella recuperara por completo su confianza hacia la raza masculina._

_Edward obtuvo su diploma de profesor de ciencias económicas, y fue una grata sorpresa para todos cuando Bella le dio un fuerte abrazo de felicitaciones._

_Bella se reintegró a la escuela, y Edward la ayudó a poder recuperar las clases perdidas, y a ajustarse al ritmo de clases._

_Bella no le contó nada de lo sucedido a sus compañeros, y deseo mantener lo sucedido solo para ella y sus amigos._

_Odiaba que la gente sintiera lástima de ella. No lo toleraba._

_En cuanto a su relación con Edward, pues…_

_Las cosas estaban realmente extrañas._

_Edward era su amigo y confidente para todos los momentos de dolor, de recuerdo._

_La abrazaba, la contenía y le susurraba palabras de apoyo._

_Dios sabía cuántas noches había esperado en su habitación hasta que ella cayera dormida, mientras le cantaba tiernas canciones que la ayudaban a descansar._

_Pero, tampoco podía ignorar las cosquillas que sentía por todo el cuerpo cuando Edward la tocaba, o lo nerviosa que se ponía cuando hablaba con él._

_Le estaba gustando Edward, y eso la aterrorizaba en sobremanera._

_Luego de lo sucedido, se había hecho una sola promesa: "Los hombres eran una mierda, nunca me enamorare de nadie, nunca"._

_Su propia experiencia la hacía ver que no podía confiar en los hombres, que los hombres solo estaban interesados en el sexo, que nunca podría enamorarse._

_Y luego aparecía él haciéndola ver que no todos eran iguales, que él podía cuidar de ella, que nunca le fallaría._

_Y era ahí donde las dudas volvían._

…_._

_-Olvídate, Edward, no iré a ver esa película- rezongó Bella entre risas, mientras este hacia un pequeño mohín._

_-Oh, vamos, Bells, no te dará miedo, lo prometo- Refutó él mientras la tomaba por la cintura y la giraba para verla a la cara._

_Bella dejó los platillos que estaba lavando, y lo miró escéptica._

_-No iré- le respondió con una risa asomando en sus labios._

_-¿Por favor?- murmuro Edward suavemente, y solo en ese momento notó la corta distancia entre sus labios y los de Bella._

_-No hagas eso-susurró ella mientras sus ojos se cerraban lentamente._

_-¿Qué cosa?-en este momento ya hablaban con puros murmullos._

_-Acercarte tanto a mí-_

_-¿Por qué no?-_

_-Porque sabes que…-antes de poder terminar de hablar, Edward cedió a sus impulsos y besó suavemente los labios de Bella. _

_Ella se acercó aún más profundizando el beso, y Edward la sostuvo en sus brazos mientras ella le rodeaba el cuello con las manos._

_Fin del flashback._

….

Bella y Edward se confesaron su amor por el otro dos días después, cuando ella se aferró a él durante una película de terror que él prácticamente la arrastró a ver.

Y luego de un mes y medio de noviazgo, una noticia los tomó por sorpresa.

_Flashback._

_Edward ingresó en el departamento llamando a su novia, y esta le respondió desde la cocina._

_Luego de un dulce beso, Edward la miró a los ojos._

_-Necesito hablar contigo-_

_-Bueeno…-murmuro ella estirando las vocales no tan convencida._

_-¿De qué quieres hablar, amor?-le preguntó una vez sentados en el sofá de la sala._

_-Pues, me llamaron de una escuela nueva, para sustituir a un profesor que renunció hace unas semanas._

_Bella se emocionó por la noticia._

_-¡Eso es genial! ¿De qué escuela?- le preguntó con una gran sonrisa._

_-Eh, pu-pues…-tartamudeó, y ante la mirada expectante de su novia, le soltó sin anestesia- de la tuya._

_-¿De la escuela a la que yo asisto?- Preguntó confusa._

_-Si, a la que tú asistes… _

_-¿y saben que tú…que tú y yo somos…?-dejó la pregunta inconclusa mientras lo miraba con una ceja alzada._

_-Sí, lo saben… Y me contratarán con la condición de que tú y yo evitemos todo tipo de contacto dentro de la escuela…-Bella lo consideró._

_¿Tenerla a su novio como profesor?_

_¿No sería demasiado extraño?_

…**.**

**Aquí esta el próximo cap. ****De "sabe me from the dark".**

**Espero que les haya gustado el curso que va tomando la historia.**

**Un besoote**

**Emma.**


	3. Changes

Luego de considerarlo durante semanas, Bella pudo asumir la idea de ser una alumna más dentro de la escuela, y novia fuera de esta.

Era difícil, nadie decía lo contrario, pero era el sueño de Edward.

A pesar de ser el gerente de una de las empresas multinacionales de económica más grandes del país, su verdadero deseo siempre había sido enseñar.

Pero a pesar de toda la preparación, Bella nunca pudo imaginar que el primer día sería tan difícil.

_Flashback_

_Era el primer día de clases, y esa mañana, Bella estaba tan nerviosa que casi vuelve a caer en ese viejo habito de comerse las uñas._

_-Sácate la mano de la boca-volvió a murmurar Edward, reprochándola otra vez, mientras clavaba la vista en las vacías calles de la ciudad._

_Se dirigían al instituto Saint Marie, mientras Bella sopesaba la idea de esconderse abajo del asiento al llegar._

_El trayecto se hizo eterno, a pesar de que la escuela solo quedaba a 20 cuadras de la residencia._

_Edward aparcó en un lugar reservado para educadores, y soltó un pesado suspiro antes de girarse hacia Bella._

_-¿Estás bien?-preguntó al observar los desorbitados ojos de la muchacha._

_-S-si-balbució esta._

_-Cariño, quiero que tengas bien en claro solo una cosa-le dijo mirándola, mientras sus ojos se convertían en pura decisión- Luego de cruzar por esas puertas, nosotros no seremos nada , ¿Quedó claro?, entre nosotros no habrá nada más que una relación de alumno-profesor. Deberás llamarme Señor Cullen-Sonrió amargamente ante la última frase- y no deberás hacer alusión a nuestra relación en ningún momento, por nada, ¿Entiendes?_

_Bella asintió nerviosamente, pero antes de bajar del auto, sostuvo a Edward por el codo._

_-Necesito que me prometas algo-su voz sonó patosa y debilucha._

_-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó el cobrizo, con medio cuerpo fuera del vehículo._

_-Pase lo que pase, no debes dejar que nuestra relación aquí-señalo con la cabeza el imponente edificio de ladrillo visto- interfiera con nuestra relación en casa._

_El muchacho la miró ceñudo, intentando comprender enteramente lo que ella decía._

_-¿Quieres decir que no debo enojarme contigo si repruebas mi materia?-pregunto burlón, con una sonrisa de lado._

_-Bueno, eso, y, ya sabes… si soy indiferente contigo aquí, o lo que sea…-murmuro colorada._

_Edward sonrió con ternura, y se acercó a la castaña._

_-Pues, lo segundo si puedo prometértelo, porque yo también deberé ser algo indiferente contigo, pero lo primero-Lo pensó durando un instante- No-respondió cortante ante la mirada asombrada de Bella-Me enojaré muchísimo si repruebas, ya sea mi materia o cualquier otra- Y sin más, estampo un beso en los labios de la castaña, y bajo del auto como si nada._

_Bella frunció el ceño, pero no refutó nada._

_Bajó del auto, y dedicándole una última mirada a su escultural novio, camino hacia el edificio._

_Luego de rogarles a Rose y Alice que no mencionaran su relación con Edward dentro de la escuela, se dirigió a su primera clase. Matemáticas._

"_Que hermosa forma de empezar el día" murmuro sarcásticamente._

_En la clase, se sentó junto a Mike, un lindo chico rubio, de unos 17 años, que se babeaba por ella desde tercero._

_Ella solo lo consideraba su amigo, e intentaba evadir sus indirectas, sin que se le escapase que ya tenía novio, el cual se molestaría muchísimo si escuchase todo lo que el rubio comentaba acerca de su aspecto ese día._

_Luego de matemáticas y biología, se dirigió ansiosamente a la cafetería, acompañada de Alice._

_Pero su respiración se cortó, cuando vio aparecer por la esquina a un despampanante Edward, que caminaba algo nervioso, intentando no pisar a ninguna de las 6 muchachas de cuarto que lo rodeaban._

_-Niñas, la próxima clase podré explicarles los ejercicios, verán que no son demasiado difíciles, y ahora si nos les importa, necesito ir a la sala de profesores._

_Las niñas se alejaron algo decepcionadas, y Edward soltó un suspiro, Bella clavó su mirada en él, y cuando este levanto la vista y posó sus ojos en ella, Bella miró hacia otro lado como si nada, y entró en la cafetería con paso apresurado._

_-Esto será incomodo- susurraba Alice por lo bajo._

_Luego de un largo almuerzo, las campanas sonaron, y Bella se pudo de pie apresuradamente, intentando huir o antes posible de Mike._

_-¿Qué tienes ahora?-preguntó Alice._

_-Economía-susurro Bella._

_Cuando llegaron a la puerta del salón, Alice se giró hacía ella y posó sus pequeñas manos en los hombros de la castaña._

_-Te deseo toda la suerte del mundo amiga- y luego de una sonrisa de aliento, se dirigió a su siguiente clase._

_Bella entro desanimada en el salón, y se sentó en el único lugar disponible, al lado de Jessica Stanley. Una chica de cabellos castaño claro, increíblemente habladora y cotilla. Era la hija del director del colegio, y por eso todo el mundo le tenía algo de respeto, pero nadie deseaba tenerla como amiga._

_-Oí que el profesor es sumamente sexi- comentó apenas Bella se instaló a su lado- si es así, de seguro habré logrado tirármelo para fin de año- Y con una risita tonta, se giró hacia el otro lado para hablar con Angela Weber, una muchacha callada y tímida, pero mucho más agradable que Jessica._

_A Bella le cosquilleaban las manos de las ganas de golpearla, pero se contuvo, y se giró hacia la puerta del salón cuando todo el mundo se quedo en silencio._

_Edward entró en el salón, con su típico caminar confiado, y depositó el maletín sobre el escritorio de madera curtida._

_-Buenos días- saludo cordialmente, y todos los alumnos respondieron en coro un desganado "buenos días"._

_Edward se giró con una sonrisa en la cara, y comenzó a escribir su nombre en el pizarrón. En ese mismo instante todas las chicas de la clase comenzaron a mirarse entre ellas, morderse los labios y fingir que se desmayaban, mientras los chicos volteaban los ojos con molestia._

_Edward volvió a girarse, y la clase recupero el orden nuevamente._

_-Soy el profesor Cullen-les dijo sonriente- Y ahora, me gustaría que ustedes se presentaran, para eso, comenzaran diciéndome su nombre, apellido, y edad. Comenzaremos por la fila de la derecha._

_Bella se removió incomoda en su asiento, y dirigió su visa, como toda la clase, a Collin, un chico flacucho y timido, que se ponía rojo cada vez que alguien dirigía su vista a él._

_-E-eh, pu-pues, yo soy…Collin. Collin VanGuarden. Y t-te-tengo 17 años-El muchacho estaba a punto de esconderse bajo el asiento de la vergüenza, y Tayler Mitchigan solo lo empeoró cuando, ocultándolo bajo una tos falsa, le grito "Enclenque" a Collin._

_Edward frunció el ceño cuando Tayler y Jake, su compañero, rieron como estúpidos ante su propio chiste._

_-Señor Tayler, si necesita aportar algo, le pediría que esperara su turno, mientras que si su problema es esa tos, le doy permiso para que vaya a la enfermería, pues, no querrá contagiarnos a todos ¿verdad?- El tono duro de su voz, acompañado de su mirada de acero, podrían congelarte la sangre si querían, y Mitchigan se encogió en su asiento._

_-No, señor-fue su única respuesta._

_Edward volvió su vista hacia Collin, y le sonrió cálidamente. Bella se sorprendió como sus ojos podían cambiar de ser frió acero, a tan dulces y acogedores como un peluche._

_Luego de una serie de presentaciones tímidas, estruendosas, graciosas, y temerosas (esta última por parte de Tayler Mitchigan) llegó el turno de Bella._

_Cuando Jessica termino de presentarse, pestañeando como loca y sacudiendo su cabello de un lado a otro, Edward posó su mirada en Bella._

_Esta tartamudeo, sin saber que decir, y finalmente comenzó a hablar._

_-Pues..Soy, Isabella, Swan…Pero todos me dicen Bella-aclaró rápidamente. Edward la miraba expectante, y ella notó el brillo de humor en sus ojos. El muy maldito la estaba pasando en grande, mientras se mordía el labio por no soltar una carcajada-y tengo 17 años-murmuro ella enfurruñada, y tan bajo que casi nadie la oyó._

_-Disculpe señorita Swan, pero no escuché la última parte, ¿Podría repetirla?- le preguntó él, mientras la miraba con una ceja alzada._

_Bella intento no dirigirle su mirada asesina, y repitió nuevamente._

_-Tengo 17 años- su voz sonó alta, clara, y algo desafiante, y se calló antes de largarle algún insulto._

_La clase pasó con normalidad, mientras que Bella no podía parar de imaginar diferentes formas para asesinar a sus compañeras de clase, que no hacían más que mirar como estúpidas a SU Edward._

"_Dentro de la escuela, no es TÚ Edward" le recordó una vocecita en su cabeza._

_Cierto. Recordó lo que habían dicho en el auto._

_Allí adentro, ellos dos no eran nada._

_Al terminar las clases, Bella caminó rápidamente, intentando que nadie la viera, hacia el estacionamiento de profesores._

_Al llegar junto al llamativo Volvo, Bella le lanzó esa mirada asesina que tanto se había guardado al cobrizo que la esperaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

_-¿Cómo te fue, preciosa?-le preguntó sin borrar la sonrisa, abriendo la puerta del asiento del copilotó para que la muchacha entrara al auto._

_-"Disculpe señorita Swan, pero no escuché la última parte, ¿Podría repetirla?"-Bella hizo una muy mala imitación de Edward mientras se sentaba en el asiento del copiloto-Imbécil._

_Edward soltó una carcajada, y se acomodó en su asiento._

_-Casi no aguanto la risa en esa parte- respondió, como si se tratara de una película._

_Bella se mordió el labio sacudiendo la cabeza, pero finalmente, la risa la venció._

_Miró a Edward, y se apoyó sobre su hombro._

_-fue indo lo que hiciste por Collin-susurró._

_-Parece un buen chico-respondió Edward, depositando un besó en la cabeza de Bella._

_Fin del flashback._

En la escuela, Edward era amado por todos y cada uno de sus estudiantes, excepto, claro esta, de Tayler Mitchigan y su pandilla de idiotas.

Para Collin VanGuarden era una especie de héroe, y lo admiraba en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Las cosas marchaban bien, pero en las clases de Edward, Bella sentía un pequeño nudo en el estomago algunas veces.

Era raro decirle "Señor Cullen" y no "Amor", como también era raro cruzárselo por los pasillos y no poder correr a abrazarlo cuando el miedo la invadía.

Porque a pesar de la máscara de una Bella feliz que todos veían, por dentro, ella seguía estando algo rota.

Y el único que lo sabía era Edward.

Algunas noches, despertaba con ataques de pánico, sin poder respirar, sintiendo que moría, y pasaban horas hasta que podía tranquilizarse con la ayuda de Edward, y volver a dormirse.

Algunas veces, los ataques de pánico le agarraban de día, si veía algo que la hacía acordar de aquella horrorosa noche.

Pero ella no perdía la esperanza.

Edward tampoco lo hacía.

Ambos sabían que algún día todo se arreglaría.

Que serían completamente felices, sin importar nada.

Sin miedos, ni malos recuerdos.

Solo…Amor.

_Hola queridas lectoras!_

_Primero que todo: se que no merezco ningún perdón por haber desaparecido de esa forma, sin ningún tipo de aviso, y también se que no tengo excusas, es solo que se me complicaron muchísimas cosas y tuve un par de problemas realmente desagradables. Pero ya los he solucionado, asique acá les presento el capitulo que sigue de Save me from the dark, como una petición de perdón *.* _

_Pronto voy a estar actualizando las otras historias, y promet_

_No desaparecerme denuevo de esa forma jaja_

_Besos, Emma :D_


	4. Mistakes

-Buenos días, princesa-Bella suspiró feliz al sentir los fuertes brazos de Edward rodeando su cintura.

-Buenos días, amor-La castaña se giró y presionó sus labios levemente contra los del cobrizo-¿Cómo te fue en la empresa?

-Agotador-Respondió el muchacho mientras se aflojaba la corbata y depositaba el maletín sobre la mesa. Bella se apoyó sobre la encimera, olvidando por un instante la cena a medio preparar.-Es posible que deba volver en un par de horas, para ver como sigue todo con el último arreglo.

-¿Más tiempo? Pero ya son las 10.

-Lo sé, pero sabes cómo es Victoria, no puede resolver nada sin que yo esté ahí para autorizarla.

Bella torció el gesto, intentando encontrar la forma de sacar el tema a colación.

-Bueno… ¿Pero cenarás aquí verdad?

-Sí, lo haré-Edward regresó junto con la castaña, acariciando su cabeza levemente.- ¿Cómo te ha ido a ti?

-Em…Bien. Los viernes son aburridos, ya sabes. Literatura. Literatura y más literatura-Bella rodó los ojos y Edward soltó una carcajada.

Los viernes era el día más 'difícil' por así decirlo.

Edward se pasaba todo el día en la empresa, ya que no daba clases ese día, y Bella se la pasaba entre clases y actividades extracurriculares.

Apenas si se veían a la noche, y cuando Bella estaba en uno de sus días 'malos' los viernes eran insoportables.

-Asique, ¿Nada interesante?-Preguntó Edward mientras bajaba la cabeza para besar el cuello de la castaña.

Ella se estremeció y cerró los ojos durante unos segundos.

-Bueno…En realidad, si hay algo.

-Cuéntame-El muchacho habló sin despegar sus labios de la piel de la joven, haciéndola estremecer nuevamente.

-Pues… Jessica y Laurent, darán una fiesta hoy… Y me invitaron.

Edward despegó suavemente sus labios del cuello de Bella, y levantó la cabeza, mirándola fijamente.

Unos pequeños mechones de cabellos cobrizos caían sobre su frente, dándole un aspecto de lo más sexi, y amenazador.

-¿Y eso que quiere decir?

-Que saldré está noche-Respondió Bella, vacilando.

Edward dio un paso atrás, y contempló a la muchacha con seriedad.

-¿Con el permiso de quién?

-¿Cómo que con el permiso de quién, Edward? Creo que ya soy lo bastante grande como para decidir a dónde salgo y a dónde no.

-¿Acaso te volviste loca de un día para el otro? Isabella, hace solo una semana estuvimos en un lugar lleno de gente, y te dio un ataque de pánico porque no podías respirar, y ahora me vienes con que quieres salir-Edward la miró como si fuera tonta, o algo así, y la castaña rodó los ojos.

-Edward, eso fue solo un mal entendido, pero estoy bien, y lo sabes.

-¿Estás segura?-El cobrizo la miró con una ceja alzada.

-Sí, lo estoy. Edward, ¡Sé lo que soy capaz de hacer y lo que no! Hace mucho que no salgo con mis amigas.

-¿Y desde cuando Jessica y Laurent son tus amigas? ¿Qué pasó con Al y Rose?

-¿De qué me hablas? Alice y Rosalie son mis mejores amigas, eso nunca cambió, pero Jess Y Laurent son mis amigas también, y no entiendo por qué te parece tan descabellado el que quiera salir con ellas.

Edward bufó, y se pasó una mano por los brocinos cabellos, despeinándolos aún más.

-Bien, piensa lo que quieras, Isabella, pero no irás a ese lugar.

-¿Qué no iré a ese lugar? ¡Te has vuelto loco o qué!-La castaña estaba fuera de sí, y no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-¿Sabes qué? Sí, estoy demente, pero no me importa. No te permito ir a ese lugar, y no irás. Fin de la discusión.-Edward dijo estas últimas palabras autoritariamente, dejando a Bella helada en su lugar.

-Edward, sabes que el que seas mi novio no te da derecho de decirme a dónde debo o no ir, ¿Verdad?

-Cariño, te estás olvidando de un pequeñísimo detalle. Aparte de ser tú novio, y tú profesor, soy tú tutor, lo que me da todo el derecho de decirte a donde debes o no ir-Edward la miró sonriendo con sorna, y sabiendo que le costaría caro. Bella no le hablaría por aunque sea una noche.

Isabella respiró hondo, intentando controlar en creciente instinto asesino que se veía peligrosamente dirigido hacia Edward.

-Bien-Fue lo único que dijo mientras aceleraba el paso hacia las escaleras, pero al pasar junto a Edward, este la retuvo, agarrándola del brazo.

-No te hagas la caprichosa y te vayas, sabes perfectamente que todo esto es por tú seguridad-Le dijo el cobrizo, pero Bella no tenía intenciones de escucharlo, y lo único que hacía era forcejear para que la suelte.

-Me estás haciendo daño, suéltame.

-Isabella, estoy hablando en serio.

-¿Me puedes soltar, por favor?

Edward resopló y aflojó la presión de sus dedos. Isabella tironeó un poco más, logrando soltar su brazo de entre las férreas manos del muchacho, y subió con paso firme hasta la habitación.

Edward se frotó la cara con enojo, y observó a la castaña subiendo las escaleras con fuerza.

El teléfono sonó chillonamente, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Diga- El cobrizo contestó desganado, mientras se apoyaba pesadamente sobre la encimera.

-¿Edward? Soy Victoria- La seductora voz de la vice presidenta de la compañía le llegó hasta los oídos de Edward.

-Victoria, dime que sucede.

-Las cosas se atrasaron, te necesitamos de vuelta aquí Edward, será sólo por un par de horas- La voz de la chica se asemejaba a lo suplicante, y el cobrizo se frotó los ojos.

-En 15 minutos estaré allí.

Sin más, cortó el teléfono, y se apresuró a subir las escaleras.

La puerta de la habitación que compartía con Isabella se encontraba cerrada.

-Toc toc-Murmuró el joven cobrizo, mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta de la habitación que compartía con Bella.

La castaña se encontraba acurrucada en una esquina de la cama, mirando enfurruñada el televisor.

No le dedicó ni una mirada, y Edward soltó un suspiro.

-Amor, sabes que solo hago esto para cuidarte- Le susurraba el muchacho apenado, a medida que se acercaba a la cama. La única respuesta por parte de la muchacha fue rodar los ojos.- Mi ángel…-Edward se agachó a la altura de la cama, y acaricio lentamente la cabellera de su novia, quien no lo apartó, pero ni siquiera lo miró- No me hagas esto. Solo lo hago porque tengo miedo… No quiero que estés mal.

-Yo sé que puedo, pero tú no confías en mí.-Les respondió la castaña enfurruñada, mientras fruncía el ceño aún más.

-Sabes que no es así. Amor, ahora debo volver a la empresa. Hablaremos cuando vuelva- El cobrizo se levantó, depositando un beso en la castaña cabellera de Isabella, y luego salió de la habitación, para regresar al trabajo.

Cuando Isabella hoyó el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse, ahogó un grito contra una almohada.

Se escaparía.

Edward no era quien para decirle qué debía hacer, por más que lo hiciera por 'su bien'.

¿Acaso no confiaba en ella?

Bella era lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber cuándo podía hacer algo y cuando no, y la molestaba en sobre manera que Edward se pusiera en el papel de papá mandón, sin dejarla objetar.

-¿Jess? Estoy preparándome, si, me dejaron. Bien, te espero-Isabella cortó la comunicación con Jessica, y se apresuró a cambiarse.

_A Edward no le gustará nada esto, _le dijo una vocecita en su cabeza.

'Que se pudra' pensó la castaña mientras bajaba las escaleras a toda velocidad.

Salió a la calle, y se topó con el despampanante auto rojo de Jessica.

-¡Vamos, Bella!

La castaña subió al auto a toda velocidad, mirando el edificio de reojo.

'Edward me matará' pensó.

….

..

.

-¿Ya está? ¿No más papeles que firmar?-Edward miró a Victoria casi suplicante, y la pelirroja le sonrió coqueta.

-No mas, cariño-Edward torció el gesto. No sabía cuántas veces le había dicho que no lo llamara 'cariño' ya, pero ella estaba empecinada en seguir usando ese apodo.

-Victoria…

-Lo sé, lo sé-La muchacha sonó despreocupada, pero en sus ojos se reflejaba la molestia- Tu amas a tu pequeñita. Lo digo en serio, Edward, no entiendo que le ves. ¡Es solo una niña!-Victoria lo miró con una sonrisa, haciéndole notar que su comentario era un chiste, pero a Edward no le importó, y rodó los ojos molesto.

-Ese no es tú asunto. Me voy a casa- Sin esperar la respuesta de Victoria, el cobrizo se levantó, y caminó hasta la salida.

Al llegar a casa soltó un suspiro de felicidad. Ese día había sido demasiado largo.

-¿Bells?-Edward dejó el maletín sobre la mesa, y se desanudó la corbata mientras subía las escaleras- ¿Amor? ¿Sigues enojada?

Edward abrió la puerta de su habitación lentamente, y frunció el ceño al ver la cama vacía. Camino hasta el baño, y tocó la puerta.

-¿Bella? ¿Estás allí?-Ninguna respuesta, Edward abrió la puerta para encontrarse con el baño completamente vacío. Sin vacilar caminó rápidamente hasta la antigua habitación de Bella, para ver si la castaña, en uno de sus caprichos, se había encerrado allí.

Nada. La habitación estaba vacía.

-¡Isabella! ¿Dónde estás? No estoy de humor para juegos, tenemos que hablar. ¡Sal!

No obtuvo respuesta.

El cobrizo cerró los ojos y se apretó el puente de la nariz, mientras apoyaba la cabeza contra la pared.

-Maldita sea, Isabella.

…

..

.

Alice despertó aturdida, mientras oía cómo algo o alguien aporreaba la puerta de su departamento sin cesar.

-Mierda…-La pelinegra bajó de su cama de un salto, y caminó algo vacilante hasta la puerta- Ya va, ya va…-Murmuró molesta al incansable golpeador de puertas. - ¡¿Qué mierda quieres?-Alice alzó la vista para encontrarse a un Edward furioso, casi rojo de la rabia, que la miraba cómo si fuera a explotar en cualquier momento.

-¿¡Dónde es!-Exigió Edward mientras la pequeña Alice retrocedía un paso.

-¿Dónde es qué? ¿Estás loco o que te pasa?

-Isabella se fue. No le permití ir a la maldita fiesta de Jessica, y me desobedeció. Ni muerto la dejaré estar allí. ¡Tú tienes que saber dónde es esa endemoniada fiesta!

Alice abrió los ojos sorprendida. ¿Bella? ¿Desobedeciendo a Edward?

-Em…Espera un segundo.

El duendecillo salió corriendo hacia dentro de su departamento, mientras Edward golpeteaba el marco de la puerta con una mano.

-¡Aquí está!- Alice llegó junto a Edward con un folleto impreso en tonos rosas y negro.

Edward lo tomó y leyó la dirección rápidamente.

-¡Gracias Alice!- Exclamó mientras salía corriendo hacia las escaleras.

'Bella me querrá muerta cuando sepa que fui yo la que le dio la dirección' Consideró Alice mientras rodaba los ojos y se encaminaba hacia su cama nuevamente.

…

..

.

La música estaba demasiado fuerte, y Bella no podía oír nada.

Había perdido a sus amigas en el tumulto, y no tenía idea de dónde encontrarlas.

Caminaba sin rumbo fijo, evitando a algunos estúpidos que intentaban ligar con ella.

'Edward tenía razón' Murmuró una vocecita en su interior, casi burlonamente.

_Genial, y ahora tendré que aguantar su reto por esto. Maldita sea la hora en la que se me ocurrió venir aquí._

Isabella tropezó con una chica que bailaba desaforadamente, y abrió mucho los ojos cuando un muchacho rubio se acercó hasta casi besarla.

-Eres hermosa, lo sabes ¿Verdad?-El aliento del chico olía a alcohol y cigarrillos, y Bella intentó girarse y alejarse de él, pero el chico la tomó de los hombros con fuerza.

-¿A dónde vas? ¿Acaso no te gusto? Eso no es posible- El chico le sonreía abiertamente, mientras la tomaba por la cintura, y agachaba la cabeza para besar su cuello.

-Suéltame, no quiero esto. ¡Te dije que me sueltes!-Bella sentía acercarse los primeros síntomas de un ataque de pánico, y eso la desesperó aún más.

Comenzó a respirar entrecortada y forzadamente, las cosas comenzaron a nublarse su alrededor y un miedo terrible la invadió.

-Por favor, por favor no…-Bella lloriqueaba y murmuraba plegarias sin sentido mientras el chico rubio seguía besando su cuello. No de nuevo… ¡No!

Bella casi cae de rodillas cuando una fuerza terrible empujó a su atacante, dejándolo tirado en el suelo, y luego la tomó a Bella en brazos.

Al reconocer a Edward, Bella se aferró a su pecho lo más que pudo, mientras el cobrizo caminaba con decisión hacia la salida.

En menos de un minuto, Edward la depositó en el suelo, y Bella miró alrededor desorientada.

Volvió la vista hacia Edward al oír abrirse la puerta del auto, y se encontró con la mirada seria de Edward, indicándole que entrara por la puerta.

Bella se subió en el asiento del copiloto, y cerró los ojos cuando la puerta se cerró con fuerza.

En menos de dos segundos, Edward ya estaba sentado en el asiento del conductor y encendía el motor.

-Ponte el cinturón de seguridad- Bella cerró los ojos. El tono de vos de Edward era duro, cortante y enfadado.

-Estas enfadado, ¿Verdad?

Edward soltó una carcajada seca y sin humor.

-¿Tú qué crees?- Bella lo miró durante unos instantes, y luego desvió la vista.

-Lo siento-. No supo si Edward la había oído o no, pero se algo si estaba segura: De esta, no saldría tan fácil.

…..

..

_Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa gente, como están?_

_Pues yo bien, he aquí otro capitulo de sabe me from the dark, en el que tarde alrededor de tres semanas para escribir, no se porque (¿)_

_En fin, espero que les guste!_

_Besotes, nos leemos!_

_Emma._


	5. Entérense todos!

-Edward….Edward-Bella siguió al cobrizo hasta el interior la cocina del departamento, murmurando su nombre suavemente.

-¿Qué?-La castaña dio un paso hacia atrás, frunciendo el ceño dolida cuando su novio se giró de golpe hacia ella, hablándole de forma fría y distante.

-Lo siento.

-Yo también lo siento, Isabella. Pero eso no cambia nada.-Bella clavó al vista en el suelo, mientras sentía los ojos de Edward clavados en ella.

-Solo quería demostrarte que podía hacerlo, que soy fuerte. Estaba molesta porque tú creías que no sabía cuidarme sola.

-¡Wau, que genial manera de demostrarlo!-Comentó el cobrizo irónicamente, pasando una mano por sus cabellos con frustración.- Dime una cosa, ¿Qué hubieras hecho si yo no hubiera llegado a buscarte? ¿Habrías podido quitarte a ese imbécil de encima tu sola?-Bella sacudió la cabeza lentamente.

-No lo sé, yo… Lo siento. Realmente lo siento, no sé en qué estaba pensando, y no sé que hubiera hecho si tú no hubieras llegado.-Bella se acercó a Edward, y subió su mano, hasta depositarla en el pecho del cobrizo-Lo siento. No lo haré nunca más, te lo prometo…

El muchacho cerró los ojos un segundo, y luego clavó sus ojos esmeraldas en la castaña que lo miraba suplicante.

-No más salidas, ni mentiras. Ah, y no más celular-Edward estiró la mano, y Bella soltó un suspiro de resignación mientras soltaba su teléfono móvil sobre la mano de su novio.

-Te amo-Susurró la castaña mientras se pegaba al pecho de su novio.-Lo siento tanto.

Edward soltó un suspiro de resignación. Nunca podría estar enojado con ella por más de 15 minutos.

La sujetó entre sus grandes brazos, enterrando su rostro en el mar chocolate que formaba el cabello de su novia.

-Y yo te amo a ti, preciosa. Solo quiero lo mejor para ti, entiéndeme…

-Lo hago, de veras. Lo siento mucho, no sé porqué lo hice.

Edward apretó más fuertes os brazos a su alrededor.

-Te amo.

-Y yo a ti. Gracias…

..

.

Bella se sentó pesadamente sobre su pupitre, y soltó un suspiro- Había corrido para llegar a tiempo.

Sintió la mirada de Jessica clavándose en su rostro y se giró para mirarla, dedicándole una leve sonrisa.

Jessica le sonrió cínicamente.

-Cuéntame, ¿Cómo lo hace?-Bella frunció el ceño, y la miró sin entender.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo es Edward Cullen en la cama?-Bella abrió los ojos, y desvió la mirada.

¿¡Cómo demonios Jessica sabía acerca de esto!?

Edward y ella habían hecho hasta lo imposible para que nadie allí se enterara de su relación, ¿Cómo mierda hacia hecho Jessica para saberlo?

-No sé de lo que estás hablando-Bella se giró, fingiendo indiferencia, y comenzó a sacar sus libros de la mochila.

-¡Bella, vamos! Soy tu amiga, ¿No es cierto? ¿Por qué lo ocultas? Cualquiera en tú lugar andaría mostrando lo bueno que está su novio por todo el colegio. Mejor dicho, por toda la ciudad-Bella cerró los ojos frustrada y sacudió la cabeza.- ¡Cuéntame, Bella! ¿Empezaron a salir hacer poco? Mi padre está enterado de esto, pues fue él quien me lo dijo, ¿Lo sabes?

-¿Tú padre te lo dijo?- Bella no podía creerlo. ¡Había prometido mantenerlo en secreto!

-Bueno, en realidad, fue así.-Jessica se acomodó mejor en su asiento, como si fuera a contar un secreto de suma importancia-La otra noche vi cómo Edward te sacaba de la fiesta, ¡Fue tan tierno! Tú ibas abrazada a él cómo si te hubieran pegado con cola, y él sostenía con una mano tu cintura, y con la otra tu cabeza como si te estuviera protegiendo de algo, casi muero de amor-Jessica hizo un gesto teatral sosteniendo su pecho con ambas manos y luego miró a Bella con una amplia sonrisa-Obviamente que al otro día se lo conté a mi padre y le pregunté si él lo sabía, y ¡me dijo que sí!, que había contratado a Edward sabiéndolo, ¡Y que ustedes viven juntos!-Jessica soltó una risa de incredulidad, haciendo que todo el salón se girara a mirarlas extrañadas- Obviamente que al principio no lo podía creer, porque ya sabes, él es Edward Cullen, y tú…Bueno-Jessica soltó otra risita estúpida y Bella rodó los ojos molesta.

Dio gracias al Cielo cuando la puerta del salón de abrió, y Edward entró con su caminar relajado, mientras las conversaciones se apagaban poco a poco.

Luego de que terminara la clase, Bella tomó sus libros casi con desesperación, y salió corriendo del salón, ganándose una mirada extrañada de Edward, y oyendo los llamados de Jessica a su espalda.

-Al baño, ya-Le dijo a Alice cuando llegó a su lado, resoplando de cansancio.

Cuando estuvieron dentro del baño para niñas, Bella tomó a Alice por los hombros.

-Lo sabe Jessica. Todo, sabe todo.

-¿Sabe todo qué? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Edward y yo. ¡Todo, lo sabe todo!-Alice abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¿Cómo?

-Nos vio la otra noche, y su padre le contó todo. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

-Si lo sabe Jessica…Lo sabe la escuela entera-Bella dejó caer los brazos y se recargó sobre la pared.

Alice chasqueo la lengua molesta.

-Maldita chismosa.

-Maldigo el momento en el que se me ocurrió ir a esa fiesta, ¡Demonios! Todo esto es mi culpa, soy tan idiota, Edward se enfadará conmigo.

-¡No puede enfadarse contigo! Y no, no es tu culpa, Bells. Tú no tienes la culpa de que Jessica sea así de chismosa e idiota.

Bella cerró los ojos, y apoyo la cabeza sobre los azulejos de la pared.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda-Bella siguió insultando, mientras Alice la tomaba por el brazo derecho y la arrastró fuera del baño.-Mierda, mierda, mierda…-Alice le dirigió una mirada de resignación a Edward cuando el cobrizo pasó caminando junto a ellas, frunciendo el ceño y mirando a Alice en busca de una explicación.

Bella soltaba algún improperio cada vez que alguno de sus compañeros la miraba de reojo, o murmuraban cosas acerca de ella.

-Lo sabe toda la escuela-Susurró resignada cuando llegó junto a Edward, y se apoyó pesadamente sobre su pecho.

-Me di cuenta. La forma en la que nos miraban…

-Fue Jessica. La odio. Me odio. Los odio a todos.

Edward soltó una pequeña carcajada mientras acariciaba su cabello con suavidad.

-Sabes que en algún momento se enterarían, cariño.

-No me importa. No quiero que lo sepan, no quiero que comenten sobre nosotros, ni piensen estupideces-Bella soltó un bufido molesta, y Edward depositó un beso en su coronilla.

-Vamos a casa, amor.

Bella subió al auto, y apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Edward.

Se sentía tan molesta.

….

..

.

_Buenaaaaaaas muchachas._

_Cómo andan?_

_Espero que les guste el nuevo cap! Se que esta medio chotito, pero es lo que salió, estuve muy ocupada últimamente :/_

_Besoos, y gracias por el apoyo!_

_Emma _


	6. Solo amor

Edward suspiró, somnoliento mientras sentía una dulce boca besar de forma delicada su clavícula, y subir hasta su mandíbula.

-Bella…-Fue una mezcla de reproche y anhelo, mientras se giraba, enredando su musculoso brazo en la cintura de la castaña, atrayéndola más hacia él.

La muchacha soltó una risita juguetona, y siguió con su labor, depositando besos húmedos cerca de los labios de su novio.

-No tiene idea de lo que provocas en mí, pequeña…

-Te amo.

-Y yo a ti-Edward giró l cara, y atrapó los labios de Bella en un suave beso.

-Prepararé el desayuno-Susurró Isabella, levantándose de la cama, mientras Edward la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No tardes.

Bella le sonrió seductora y bajó rápidamente las escaleras.

La castaña no entendía de dónde salían a veces esos impulsos seductores que tenía para con Edward.

No entendía por qué temblaba cuando él la tocaba. O porqué deseaba ir "más allá" con él.

Solo sabía que lo deseaba, lo necesitaba. Pero tenía muchísimo miedo a la vez. Digamos que su primera vez no había sido nada agradable. En realidad, había sido una tragedia. Y por más que deseara profundamente a Edward, no podía evitar temerle a ese sentimiento.

-Amor, ¡Iré hasta el almacén, vuelvo en 5 minutos!

-¡Bien!

Bella tomó su abrigo de la percha y caminó hasta la esquina, silbando despacio, y saludando a un par de vecinos al paso.

-Hola, Joe-Saludó con una sonrisa al amigable viejecito dueño del lugar, y este le devolvió la sonrisa.

La castaña caminó son decisión hasta los estantes más alejados del lugar, tomando los ingredientes necesarios para los Waffles.

-Ella es…-Bella se giró apenas, cuando escuchó una voz susurrante algo cerca de ella. A unos dos metros de ella, se encontraba una chica menuda, de larga cabellera negra, junto a una mujer que era exactamente igual a ella, pero mayor. Su madre, seguro.

La niña señalaba a Bella sin mucho disimulo, mientras su madre miraba a la castaña con algo de reproche en sus ojos.

Bella reconoció a la niña como una cursante de 1er año del Saint Marie. Y repentinamente, entendió todo. Rodó los ojos con disgusto, tomó lo que necesitaba y luego de pagar, salió apresuradamente de allí.

La pequeña castaña sentía cómo el enojo crecía más y más dentro de ella.

¿Por qué demonios la señalaban así, como si fuera una criminal?

Y ¿Quién se pensaba que era esa mujer para mirarla tan desdeñosamente y llena de reproche?

Bella cerró la puerta del departamento de un portazo.

Edward, que se encontraba caminando hacia la cocina, la miró con ambas cejas levantadas.

-¿Algún problema?-Le preguntó mientras Bella dejaba caer las llaves con precipitación sobre la mesa y tiraba su abrigo por Dios sabe dónde.

-¡Muchos, Edward, muchos! ¡Me señalaba como si fuera una especie de criminal!-Bella caminó firme hasta la cocina, dejó las compras sobre la encimera y sacó un bowl de un compartimiento, todo con movimientos bruscos, llenos de enojo-Y lo peor, es que su madre me miraba con reproche, ¡Cómo si hubiera hecho algo mal! ¿¡Puedes creerlo!? ¡Luego de tanto tiempo soportando cualquier cantidad de cosas, para ser juzgada cuando llego a ser feliz! ¡Solo por estar contigo! ¿Qué demonios le pasa a esta gent-

Bella se cortó abruptamente cuando Edward la tomó por los hombros, y la miró fijamente.

-Tranquilízate, Bella, o estallarás en cualquier momento. Ahora respira hondo, y explícame qué acaba de suceder, porque no entiendo nada.

Bella le obedeció, y luego de tranquilizarse, le contó sobre el episodio del almacén.

Edward suspiró. El sabía que algo como eso sucedería. Y también sabía que su Bella se pondría así de histérica cuando comenzara a suceder.

-Cariño, se que te costará, pero debes entender que cosas como estas sucederán muy a menudo de ahora en adelante. Debes aprender a ignorarlos, eso es todo. De la misma forma en la que yo ignoro las noticias que dicen estupideces sobre mí, ¿Recuerdas? No es tan complicado. Debes entender que todo aquel que te juzgue, o se atreva a criticarte por nuestra relación, es porque realmente no se merece ni un segundo de tu atención, porque no te conocen siquiera. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir, bebé? Simplemente, déjalo estar. Con el tiempo entenderán que no te afecta, y desistirán con todo esto. Simplemente relájate, Bella…

La castaña refunfuñó cosas sin sentido mientras se apretaba contra el pecho de su novio.

Sabía que él tenía razón, pero sería tan difícil hacer lo que le decía.

-Tengo una noticia para ti.

-Cuéntame-Bella levantó la cabeza, para ver aquellos hermosos ojos color esmeralda que le transmitían tanta paz, mientras se mantenía firmemente abrazada a él.

-Esta noche habrá una gala de la empresa. Esa que te mencioné hace unas semanas, ¿Recuerdas?-Bella asintió- No tenía pensado ir, pero pensé que quizás te gustaría. Ya sabes, despejarnos un poco -Bella sonrió como una tonta enamorada mientras Edward depositaba pequeños y dulces besos en su nariz, sus mejillas y sus párpados.- ¿Qué dices?

-Que sí. Por supuesto que sí, Eddie- Edward rodó los ojos, no molesto, sino divertido. Bella era un pequeño diablillo que no podía resistirse a burlarse de él todo el tiempo.

-Te amo-Edward bajó los labios y besó a Bella con adoración.

..

.

-¿¡ESTA NOCHE!? ¿¡Cómo que esta noche!? ¡Isabella, sólo faltan tres horas para esta noche!-Gritaba Alice desesperada al auricular, y Bella tubo que despegar el suyo un poco del oído para no quedarse sorda.

-Lo sé. Edward me lo dijo hoy, Alice…-Se excusó mientras masticaba otro caramelo.

Edward había ido a la oficina, y la recogería a las 9 para ir a la fiesta.

-Estoy allí con Rose en 5 minutos. Ve a ducharte, YA.

Bella obedeció con un suspiro cansino.

Alice era tan exagerada.

…

.

Luego de dos horas y media, Bella se encontraba perfectamente maquillada, vestida y peinada. Y debía admitirlo, le gustaba su aspecto

-¿Creen que le gustaré a Edward?- Le preguntó la castaña a sus amigas mientras se miraba en el espejo de cuerpo entero.

-Bella, a Edward le gustarías incluso vestida con una bolsa de papas.

-Es cierto. Mi hermano está loquito por ti, Bells-Le dijo Rosalie con una amplia sonrisa.

Bella sonrió también, y estaba por hablar cuando una bocina sonó en la puerta.

-Es Edward. ¡Adiós muchachas, muchas gracias por todo!

Bella corrió hasta la entrada del edificio, en donde Edward la esperaba, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de un perfecto esmoquin negro.

Era simplemente hermoso.

Al cobrizo le brillaron los ojos cuando vio aparecer a su pequeña castaña. Estaba hermosa. Ella siempre era hermosa, pero esa noche estaba despampanante.

-Eres preciosa, Isabella-La castaña se sonrojó y le sonrió ampliamente, mientras rodeaba el cuello del cobrizo con los brazos.

-Y tú no estás nada mal, Edward- El joven también sonrió, mientras acercaba su boca a la de su novia lenta y dulcemente.

Edward siempre era dulce con ella. Lo que menos querría era asustarla, y darle una impresión equivocada.

Bella era sensible, delicada, y todavía estaba algo rota.

Edward debía ser paciente y tierno con ella, pues eso era lo que su pequeña niña necesitaba.

..

.

-Este lugar es imponente- susurró Bella, mirando con sus enormes ojos chocolate todo a su alrededor.

-¿Te gusta?-Preguntó Edward con una sonrisa, mientras caminaban entre los invitados, saludando a algunos, ignorando a otros.

-Me fascina-La castaña depositó un rápido beso en la mejilla de Edward, y en el momento en el que este le iba a devolver el gesto, una voz los interrumpió.

-Buenos días-La pelirroja se encontraba enfundada en un vestido rojo, brillante. Lucía despampanante.

Bella se sintió algo descolorida y patética a su lado, pero se obligó a forzar una sonrisa.

-Victoria, ella es Bella, mi novia. Bella, ella es Victoria, la vicepresidenta de la empresa-La saludó Edward. Victoria no le dirigió ni una mísera mirada.

-Así que decidiste venir a la fiesta. Bien por ti-Edward sonrió algo desganado.

-Fue por Bella…

Victoria dedicó a la menuda castaña una mirada de reojo, restándole importancia.

-Sí, claro. Ed-La hermosa muchacha de cabellera roja se acercó hacia Edward, bajando su tono de voz y adoptando una forma sumamente íntima con el cobrizo, dejando en claro, con la postura de su cuerpo, que Bella no estaba incluida en la conversación.-Frank Oregon te ha estado buscando desde que llegaste. Sé que es molesto, cariño, pero creo que deberías atenderlo. Ya sabes, es un gran inversor.

Edward dirigió una mirada de reproche a Victoria, para luego girarse hacia Bella, que miraba las puntas de sus pies con mucho interés.

-Volveré en un momento.

Bella no respondió.

-¿Te gusta la fiesta?-Bella levantó la cabeza para mirar a Victoria. La pelirroja de llevaba casi una cabeza y media, a pesar de llevar tacos.

-Sí, todo es tan hermoso y… caro.

La pelirroja soltó una risa. Que a Bella le pareció algo despectiva.

-¿Caro? Evidentemente no estás acostumbrada a esto ¿no es así?-Bella se limito a sonreírle molesta. No tenía intenciones de hacerle saber cuán equivocada estaba.-Debe ser incómodo para ti estar aquí.

-¿Por qué debería serlo?-Preguntó Bella recelosa.

-Bueno, primero y principal, es demasiado lujoso, ya sabes. Y bueno, luego está lo obvio…-Bella la miró con una ceja alzada, dándole a entender que no sabía a qué se refería con 'lo obvio'. Victoria resopló, y le sonrió irónica-Ya sabes de lo que hablo. Edward se ha tirado a la mayor parte de las mujeres que se encuentran en este salón. ¿No sabías acerca de sus aventuras? Créeme, niña, es muy difícil atrapar a Edward Cullen. Parece algo… -Victoria entrecerró los ojos, como si estuviera eligiendo la palabra correcta-embelesado contigo ahora, no caben dudas, pero, tú sabes lo que sucederá en un tiempo, ¿Verdad?-Bella la mirada con el ceño fruncido y Victoria le sonrió, intentando parecer comprensiva-Se necesita a una mujer de mucho carácter para mantener a su lado a Edward Cullen. A una mujer hecha y derecha, y tú no eres más que una niña…-Le dijo mientras le seguía sonriendo, como si le estuviera explicando algo obvio que Bella no alcanzaba a ver.

Victoria abrió la boca para seguir hablando, cuando sintió la presencia de Edward a su lado.

El cobrizo le sonrió a Bella ampliamente, y ella no pudo devolverle el gesto.

Se limitó a bajar la vista, esperar a que Victoria se despidiera apresuradamente de ellos y continuar en silencio.

-¿Todo está en orden?-Le preguntó Edward, mientras la miraba fijamente con esos ojos esmeraldas, capaces de descubrir siempre que ella mentía.

-Sí.

-No.

-Sí.

-No me mientas.

-Quiero ir a casa.

Edward entrecerró los ojos, y con una cálida mano levantó la barbilla de Isabella, haciendo que lo mirara a la cara.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Absolutamente nada. Sólo quiero ir a casa.

Edward conocía a Bella. Sabría que no le diría nada allí mismo. Sabía que primero debía hacer lo que ella quería, y luego desembucharía las cosas ella solita.

-Bien-Edward tomó a Bella del brazo y caminó con ella hacia su coche. Debía admitir que se sentía algo molesto con la actitud caprichosa de Bella.

En el camino de vuelta a casa nadie dijo ni una palabra.

Cuando entraron a la casa, Edward dejó las llaves sobre la mesa, mientras veía a Bella subir rápidamente a su habitación.

El cobrizo la siguió, y la encontró quitándose los zapatos con fuerza.

-Ahora, dime qué demonios sucede.

-He dicho que nada.

-Y yo he dicho que no te creo. Superemos esta maldita etapa de la negación, y dime qué sucede-Edward alzó la voz, lo cual hizo a Bella girarse y mirarlo fijamente.

-Victoria.-Fue lo único que dijo, y Edward entendió todo.

Victoria había intentado conseguir algo con él desde que entró a trabajar en la empresa. Al enterarse de su fama de mujeriego, pensó que sería fácil, pero Edward no tenía planeado involucrarse con ella, por lo que Victoria se sintió muy dolida, y hasta llegó a preguntarle si ella no era lo suficientemente hermosa para él.

Luego de un tiempo, Victoria había vuelto a la carga, mucho más atrevida que antes, y Edward ya no sabía qué hacer para dejarle en claro que no quería nada con ella.

Se acercó a Bella, y tomó su cara entre sus grandes manos, ignorando el intento de la castaña por alejarse de él.

-¿Qué te dijo?-Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas i desvió la mirada.-Isabella, respóndeme, ¿Qué te dijo?-Bella, intimidada por el tono duro y autoritario de Edward se decidió por responderle.

-Cosas feas. Dijo que tú solo estabas embelesado por mí, pero que se necesitaba a una verdadera mujer para enamorarte, y que yo solo era una niña. Que tú me dejarías, y qué-La voz de Bella se cortó mientras un par de gruesas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

-Eso es mentira, cariño-Edward se apresuro a atrapar las lágrimas de su Bella entre sus labios.-Es mentira…-Repetía mientras depositaba besos por el cuello y la mandíbula de Bella-Yo te amo, princesa. No estoy simplemente embelesado por ti. Me tienes completamente a tus pies-Susurró mientras subía hasta la boca de la castaña, y lo acepto gustosa.

-Edward…No me mientas-Murmuró entre beso y beso, y el cobrizo se separó de ella para dirigirle una mirada de reproche.

-Nunca te mentiría, Isabella, lo sabes muy bien. Eres mi ángel, mi vida. Te amo y nunca podría separarme de ti. No lo soportaría…-Edward bajó otra vez la cabeza hacia la de la castaña, y ambos se fundieron en un cálido, pero a la vez necesitado beso.

-Edward…

-¿Sí, mi amor?

-Sigue –susurró la castaña, mientras Edward depositaba besos por todo su cuello.

El cobrizo no puso evitar rodear su baja espalda con los brazos, y alzarla del cuello. Y Bella, automáticamente, enroscó sus piernas en la cintura de su novio.

-Te amo tanto-Se decían entre besos.

-Para-Susurró forzadamente Edward, mientras Bella desabotonaba el primer botón de su camisa blanca.

-No…

-Bella-El cobrizo tomó ambas de la castaña entre una suya-Para, ahora. Lo siento, bebé, pero sabes que no podemos ir más allá.

-¿Por qué no?-Preguntó la castaña mirándolo a los ojos.

Edward se desconcertó.

-Pues, porque… Ya sabes…

No sabía qué decir, y Bella le sonrió seductora.

-Lo sé, cariño. Pero quiero hacerlo. Lo necesito. Lo deseo-Edward no pudo controlarse. Al instante estampó sus labios contra los de Bella, y sonrió al sentir como ella le devolvía el beso ferozmente.

Descorrió con suavidad el cierre del vestido de su novia, mientras Bella soltaba apresuradamente los botones de su camisa.

Cuando el vestido cayó a los pies de Bella, Edward sonrió satisfecho.

-Eres tan hermosa-Susurró, y siguió depositando besos sobre su cuerpo.

La levantó con ligereza y la llevó hasta la enorme cama, recostándola debajo de él, y depositando todo su peso en sus brazos, para no aplastar a la frágil muchacha que yacía bajo él.

-¿Estás segura de esto?-Le preguntó con ternura.

Bella lo miró a la cara, sonriéndole con la boca y con los ojos.

-Confío tanto en ti. Te amo-Edward le devolvió la sonrisa, bajando hasta rodear un pezón de Isabella con sus labios.

Bella soltó un gemido, e instintivamente alzó sus caderas hacia las de Edward.

Edward también gimió, y siguió con su labor, al mismo tiempo que terminaba de sacarse los pantalones y los zapatos.

Cuando ambos estuvieron ya sin ropa, Bella se dedicó a acariciar el escultural cuerpo de Edward con sus manos, deleitándose con su tacto.

-Edward… Algo está sucediendo…Allá abajo-Le dijo Bella entrecortadamente, y Edward bajó su mano derecha hasta la vulva de Bella, acariciando sus risos, y palpando la zona con delicadeza.

-Estás mojada, cariño. Es normal-Bella soltó un suspiro de alivio, y Edward sonrió divertido. Ella era tan inocente.

Bella pensó que Edward iba a retirar su mano, por lo que se sorprendió cuando el dedo corazón del cobrizo comenzó a moverse suavemente sobre su botón.

-Edward-Murmuraba una y otra vez, mientras sentía un fuego líquido formándose en su vientre-Más…

Edward movió su mano más rápido, sonriendo complacido cuando Bella llegó al orgasmo, gritando y gimiendo su nombre, aferrándose con fuerza a sus hombros.

Edward se subió hasta besar a Bella delicadamente en los labios.

-¿Quieres seguir?-Le preguntó nuevamente.

-Por supuesto que sí-Le dijo, casi sin aliento.

Edward volvió a besarla, al mismo tiempo que su miembro invadía lentamente la apretada entrada de la muchacha.

Ambos gimieron al mismo tiempo, pero no dejaron de besarse.

Edward entró más y más en ella, mientras sentía como si fuera a estallar en cualquier momento.

Comenzó a moverse con suavidad, con un poco de temor a lastimarla.

-Más…

Edward sonrió, moviéndose más rápido.

Bella era maravillosa, se entregaba completamente a él, se confiaba a lo que él quisiera hacerle, sin reparos.

-Edward- Bella sollozó su nombre, mientras Edward gemía.

Lo sentía acercarse, una ola de placer creciendo en el interior de ambos.

Bella gritó el nombre de Edward cuando llegó al orgasmo, y Edward enterró su rostro en el cuello de su castaña mientras jadeaba.

-Te amo.

-Y yo te amo a ti-Edward sonrió, y beso a Bella en la frente, con mucha ternura.

Se giró, recostándose, y tomando a Bella en sus brazos, apoyándola sobre su pecho.

Bella estaba extasiada. Feliz.

Nunca hubiera imaginado que podría llegar a ser tan maravilloso, tan perfecto y estremecedor.

Sonrió con mucho amor en sus ojos.

Por primera vez desde hace mucho, no sentía dolor, no sentía pesar de ningún tipo.

Solo amor.


End file.
